


Half Baked Hijinx

by Just__Sparks



Series: A Very Merthur October 2017 [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Baking, Doctor Merlin, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-09 06:48:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12271089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just__Sparks/pseuds/Just__Sparks
Summary: Once again, in a completely unrelated scenario, Arthur wanted what he believed he couldn't have.





	Half Baked Hijinx

         Merlin was baking, that much Arthur was absolutely certain of the second he woke up in their bed, one October morning. The faint glow of the barely risen sun lit up their room and blinded him momentarily, before he sat up out of its reach. As he rubbed his eyes, the scents that had filtered up under their bedroom door and into his nostrils, became even more noticeable. At this point in time, it had been a little over a year since the new couple had upended their lives from London, in favor of residing on a small plot of land nestled in the Chiltern Hills, about an hour to the northwest of the large city. Since then they had settled into a routine. One that Arthur had become so accustomed to that the mere idea of Merlin baking just did not fit into it.

         Rising from their simple mahogany platform bed with sock clad feet and a bare chest, Arthur made his way to where their much more spacious kitchen stood. He trudged forward slowly, rubbing the crud from his eyes as he went, whilst inhaling the scents that he had become accustomed to associating with modern Autumns. As his eyes became more aware of their surroundings, the blond was able to make out the form of his husband, Merlin,  puttering about in the kitchen, as he fretted over his latest batch of what smelled like snickerdoodle cookies.

          "Goodmorning," Arthur crooned, when he was all but a few steps away from the sorcerer.

          Merlin jerked comically about, attempting to hide his sudden nervousness. In his effort to do so, he nearly dropped the tray within his grasp, which held an array of differently shaped cookies. He threw a sour look towards Arthur, after placing the baking sheet down on a counter parallel to him.

          "You prat. Was that entirely necessary?" he queried, before muttering a bit of nonsense to himself.

          Chuckling, Arthur walked towards their fridge and procured a protein shake from it, before shutting it in his wake.

          "For someone who evaded capture on a near daily basis some centuries ago, it amazes me how pitiful your senses are," the shorter of the two stated, reaching for a cookie in between sips, only to have his hand simultaneously smacked.

          "Ohhhhhhh, no. These are not for you, clotpole. I've been working on these all morning for the elderly and staff of a nearby nursing home. Unless you want me at this much longer, I suggest you back away from the baked goods, and find yourself a proper breakfast."

          Slightly affronted, Arthur responded with, "Oh how I miss the days when it was legal to order you to give me something."

          "Don't be such a git. I can bake for you anytime," Merlin retorted, before turning his back on Arthur so he could return to his task.

          The blond pouted behind his husband, but relented for the moment. He then spun around and made as if he planned to leave the room. Once content that Merlin's attention had been diverted, he snuck a quick cookie off of a nearby plate when the warlock's back was turned. Treat in hand, he strode out of the room back towards their bedroom. Smirking, he bent his head down to take his first bite, only to find that the cookie he had taken was no longer that, but a banana.

           Pulling a face of unamusement, Arthur turned around and threw the piece of fruit at the farthest wall opposite of him, which elicited a faint chuckle from Merlin a few seconds later after impact. Slightly disgruntled that his plan had failed, the sturdily built man stalked out of the room.

* * *

           Hours later, after arriving home from his nightly run, Arthur stumbled into their room with the intent of taking a long, hot shower before bed. Merlin had been called into his clinic a few hours before on an emergency situation, which left him alone effectively for an indefinite amount of time. Before he was able to properly wash away the grime from his body post workout, a small sack lying at the foot of the bed caught his eye on the way to their master bath.

           Plucking it up from where it sat, Arthur found a note attached to the packaging, which drew his attention more so than what could have been in the gift bag. Flipping it open, he found Merlin’s rushed scrawl on the little note card, barely legible to anyone but him. Quickly, he scanned the note, and then ended up laughing to himself just a bit as he placed the note within the bag, leaving it and the contents otherwise untouched for the time being.

           Later, as he sat reading a book in bed, waiting for Merlin to come home, he munched on the treats that his husband had left with him.  

**Author's Note:**

> Well this was not where I meant to end up with this fic either, but I hope someone enjoys!


End file.
